halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demakhis
RP Invite Yo Kjell this is the RP. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Temp Leave Kjell while I am temporarily leaving the RP for reasons I will not tell you can use my characters as long as you do not let them die or kill them. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ?? What is an IMP cannon?????? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ?? Also, cyborg???? They don't have cyborgs. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) . I would think that there has been quite ENOUGH Forerunner technology in this RP already, no offense, but downsized version of the halo cannon? Sounds really cheap. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:33, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm? You do know that as my personal creation, The Archive counts as one of my things? You can't simply split it in half, besides, it's partially a living Flood form now, allowing it to instantly regenerate. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:04, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Please use the proper term... We aren't rebels and would you mind explainng to me how did that robotic form got there? I was under the impression that the JINN no longer exist in the RP becuase it falls under AR's control since ONI can not contruct such a thing using forerunner tech. Bloodstar 14:17, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Archaic Memory Your not aloud to kill off main characters without their owners permission. I will ignore what you did to the Memory becuase Lysira was on it, near it, or under it. Please fix this at once. Bloodstar 14:22, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Oh! I am so sorry! I wil fix this at nce but the ' ''Memory is not destroyed.' Are you that red numbered user? Bloodstar 18:56, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you... Your real name is Demakhis? What is your nationality? Bloodstar 19:21, 25 May 2007 (UTC) The guard I should have been more descriptive i'm sorry... Those guards are equiped with sheilding and are sentinel captains. Anihlative Repetence owns them, did I spell that right? He made a page on them if you look for it. Quite facinating. Bloodstar 19:23, 25 May 2007 (UTC) As Bloodstar told you, the guards are Sentinel Captains; they have extremely powerful shielding and near equally powerful armor. See here for details on their defensive and offensive systems. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 15:42, 26 May 2007 (UTC) It's almost time It is almost time for it. I shall signal you when it is. You know what to do. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:01, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Kjell could you please tell me what Blake's username is. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 00:12, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Blake's username Kjell could you please tel me what Blake's username is? Before christmas. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 23:11, 28 May 2007 (UTC) God dammit Kjell!! What the hell is Blake's username?!?!?!?!?!?! Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 02:52, 29 May 2007 (UTC) It's ceromonial Like the covenant energy sword and the arbiter's armor. There are dfferent types of masks. Warrior, Cronicler, and councilor. If you ever played star craft the historian's mask looks like tassadar's face. If yu ever played Fable the warrier mask looks just like Jack of Blade's soul mask. and the Councilor's mask looks like an animal's head. Not real of course but there are 12 , each of the zodiac and ne extra representing a snake as a cobra. Twilightstorm 14:11, 29 May 2007 (UTC) CAF Go to Blake's userpage and you will see the stuff I have developed so far. Please give critisism and any other ideas that you might have. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 22:10, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ... Yes. Of course. I had Twilight destroy the ''Ragnarok... and Dusk wants to know if you are a girl. I'd say no. Her fiance gets very jealouse. Bloodstar 14:33, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Fine Fine you can add Red Orchestra but you must get a ratio of 100 points per death and in call of Duty 3 you must do really well. You have only a few more posts before it is time Kjell. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 21:52, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Kjell i you ever kill any of my men I will pull rank on you.. Just kidding but you have one more post left before it is time. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 23:43, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Because it is in preparation for a plan made up by me, V7G, and some other friends from my old school that I plan on using. (Please ignore my sig until I work out the bugs). 00:55, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Yay! I worked out the bugs in my sig!